1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a color liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The continuous progress of the modern industry makes the issues of energy shortage and environmental pollution more prominent and these issues of environment and energy are attracting increasing attention of people. It is now a problem to be faced by all industries and businesses to develop and make products that is more energy saving and more environmentally conservative. The liquid crystal displaying industry is similarly facing the same challenge. Thus, it has been a problem to be settled to develop liquid crystal displays that are more energy saving and have increased efficiency.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used. However, it is publically known that the liquid crystal displays are a passive optical device and the liquid crystal material itself does not emit light. Thus, most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module.
The liquid crystal display panel is generally used as an optic switch element and a light intensity modulation element in order to achieve the function of displaying an image and of which the operation principle is that, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, application of electricity to the two glass substrates is selectively carried out to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. A liquid crystal display panel is usually composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, liquid crystal (LC) interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, and a sealant and the manufacturing process generally comprises: a front stage of array process (including thin film, yellow light, etching, and film stripping), an intermediate stage of cell process (including laminating the TFT substrate and the CF substrate), and a rear stage of module assembling process (including mounting of drive ICs and printed circuit board). The front stage of array process generally forms the TFT substrate in order to control the movement of the liquid crystal molecules. The intermediate stage of cell process generally introduces the liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The rear stage of assembling process generally integrates the drive ICs and combining the printed circuit board to achieve driving of the liquid crystal molecules to rotate for displaying images.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a conventional color liquid crystal display panel, the conventional color liquid crystal display panel generally comprises, in a layer stacked arrangement from top to bottom, an upper polarizer 100, a color filter substrate 110, a liquid crystal layer 120, a thin-film transistor substrate 130, and a lower polarizer 140, the layers being stacked, sequentially from top to bottom, to constitute a display panel. To achieve full color displaying, a common practice is to form a color filter on a glass plate of a liquid crystal display panel (which is often a glass plate that is set opposite to the glass plate of the thin-film transistor substrate) to form a color filter substrate so as to make use of the principle of spatial color mixture to fulfill full color displaying.
However, some components of such a structure of color liquid crystal display panel have extremely strong effects of absorption and filtering of light. For example, the upper and lower polarizers often filter off and absorb more than 55% light intensity, so that light utilization of the conventional liquid crystal display panel is extremely low, which is around 5-8%. Most of the energy of the backlighting is wasted. With the trend of development of liquid crystal displays toward high resolution, light utilization would get even lower and the percentage of energy wasted would get even higher.